Breaking The Habit  HackSign
by Rixkalen
Summary: My first songfic. Song is Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park. Just a story... I think... about my .hack character from my .HackSign story that I may or may not upload. Don't own Linkin Park, or the song Breaking The Habit. Rated for mild language.


**Right! As for my other story, I shall have the next chapter of it up... by next week if not sooner. Sorry, I really have no excuse for prolonging it except for laziness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack, or any of it's characters. I don't think I put any of them in here, but in case I did, I don't own them, just Kirelan and Feiht. Also, I don't own Linkin Park or the song, Breaking The Habit. I don't have a profile on Kirelan nor Feiht yet, so for now, just use your imaginations.  
**

* * *

"C'mon, Kirelan, why can't you talk about what's going wrong?" a wolf girl inquired. 

"Leave me alone, Feiht." The boy replied, walking away.

"What?" The female known as Feiht looked confused. Kirelan quickly turned around, his eyes flashing a dark red color.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, running away.

_Memories consume, like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again_

After running for a bit, he collapsed, falling to his knees and holding his head in pain. The injury his body had sustained not too long ago was threatening to reopen any second.

"Please… make it all stop…" he mumbled, trying to wipe away the horrid images from his mind.

_You all assume I'm safe here in my room…  
Unless I try to start again…_

The memory of running to his room after his mother had died haunted him. His father had thought it was all his fault that she had died. Kirelan believed it to the point where he had hidden a knife under his bed. Hastily, he grabbed the weapon and held it to his wrist, his entire body shaking.

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_  
'_Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused._

"You there. Aren't you supposed to be the 'great' Kirelan around here?" someone sneered. Kirelan looked up through his black bangs.

"So what if I am?" he retorted, standing up.

"I challenge you to a fight. I wanna see if you really live up to your name or if it's just by chance that you win." He smirked. Kirelan mimicked his, his eyes flashing red again, but this time for a bit longer.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

"Bring it on you dirty bastard." He scoffed back, grabbing his sword that had just materialized next to him. With that taunt, the other male charged at his, trying to hit Kirelan with his own sword. Kirelan merely dodged the simple attacks, closing his eyes every now and then. Suddenly, he felt a blow connect with his already deep wound and he cried out in pain, clutching it with his left hand. "Damn you." He cursed, looking at the other player.

"Heh. You're not so tough. So you can dodge a few attacks, but after a bit you tend to wear out. You're too full of yourself. Hmph. Later." He turned around, holding his hand up in a good bye wave. Kirelan's eyes darkened once more until they were a blood red color. Darkness seemed to wrap itself around each finger before taking the shape of a black claw.

"What? Are you too weak too finish me off?" he taunted, glaring at the retreating boy. He turned around suddenly.

"What did you say to me punk?!"

"I'm sorry, did I offend you? Let me rephrase that. You're too weak you can't finish a player off you forsaken half-beaten swine!" he yelled, running at the other player with his new claw raised. Kirelan struck his opponent down with a few strikes. Finally, his opponent was on the ground. Kirelan stood over him, ready to end his life any second. "So, who's the weakling now, huh?" he asked, holding a sword to the other player's neck.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

His eyes suddenly turned their usual blue color and the claws disappeared. He looked at the sword he was using to threaten the other person before sheathing it and turning away, beginning to walk.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again_

The picture of him running up to his room suddenly crossed his mind. He remembered when his father had taken out all his anger on him. A slightly younger Kirelan held the family picture close to him, locking the door shut and letting a few tears escape. The sound of his trying to regain his normal breathing pattern could be heard in the empty room.

_I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

"You… why did you leave us Mom?" he asked the picture, staring at it. After maybe a moment of silence he turned to face his computer. The only thing in the house that let him talk to people without them knowing who he was or how much pain he felt inside.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

"What did you do to me?!" he yelled, bringing his sword down, but only to have his attack parried by someone else.

"What do you mean? I haven't done a thing to you. It's because of you that you're like that." The other player said.

"Shut up!" he screamed, swinging his sword again. It merely went through the fading image of the other person, leaving Kirelan alone in the deserted area.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

"And what do you want me for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the administrator in front of him.

"You're being banned."

"And why is that?"

"Because. Our records show that you've been hacking rare items."

"I wouldn't do that!" he shot back, clenching his fist, and taking a step forward with one foot.

"Well our files say you have done that and by the items you have, that's our proof. Now, just give up before I have to make you log out." He growled. Kirelan's whole personality changed abruptly. His shadow on the ground changed, growing wings and his fingers changing to claws. The administrator looked extremely surprised as black scales ran along Kirelan's arms.

"You wanna force me to log off, eh? Well you'll need a helluva lot of back up." He hissed, looking at the person in front of him with a crimsons gaze.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Golden rings suddenly came from the ground as the administrator logged out. Kirelan's cold gaze softened as his eyes resumed their usual color. He looked at his clawed hands, then the scales before glancing back at his wings.

"What have I become?" he murmured.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

Kirelan's wings, scales, and claws reverted back to their dark smoke-like form. He took out his sword and began writing something in the dirt he was on. When he was done, he reread it and nodded before shoving his sword into the ground, forcing it to go deep. And with that, he turned away from the weapon, teleporting away from it, into a different world.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"You're good as gone, Kirelan. Just give in and you're suffering will end." The mysterious player explained.

"I won't! Even if that does happen, I can log out, reset my terminal, and everything will be alright." Kirelan said.

"That's where you're wrong. No matter what you do, Kirelan, your hate towards your father will always be there. And as long as it survives, so does that other half."

"NO!!! I don't want to have to deal with that! It's because of that other half that I've pushed away everyone. And it's all your fault!" he screamed, his eyes changing again. Black wings formed on his back along with claws on his hands. An armored tail clattered to the ground as extremely short horns appeared on his head.

"Heh. You're a danger to everyone right now. I guess I shall just have to help the people of The World." They sighed before placing a hand on their sword, calculating when to draw it. Kirelan charged forwards, claws extended. The stranger drew their sword before letting the tip touch the ground. Kirelan was mere feet away from the stranger player before they lifted their sword and plunged it through the heart of the demonic boy. He fell forward, his entire body fading to a gray color. Kirelan, the boy who had given himself a virus so he couldn't log out was permanently stuck in The World, motionless, breathless, dead.

* * *

**Umm... yeah, it's a really bad ending, but I'm not used to typing endings yet. Please bear with it. If you want me to type up a song fic for you with any character you have, just let me know what song, and a profile of your character. All you have to do is E-mail me it. I'll be glad to! Ja Ne!**


End file.
